Dresses and Heels
by Shika-kun'sKeba771
Summary: "Did you know he was the head CEO of Taisho Corps?" "Wait, what! Damn!" "God, what have I told you two? Get the name and number of the guys you are interested in! Have you learned nothing?" Major problems are about to surface for our favorite ladies. Officially adopted and adapted from RomanRoc.
1. The Gang Goes to Club Echo

Hello ladies and gentlemen! I have returned to the writing world with some fun things. This story is actually not an original from myself, however I have adopted and lightly modified this story and will continue it on until it is given back to it's rightful owner. It's previous owner RomanRoc needed someone to take it over, and I was lucky enough to be chosen :]. The first 14 chapters are adaptations of the original content, with a few changes here and there. Nothing major. The following ones however are my own original content with RomanRoc's OCs (used with permission). I wish RomanRoc (who will be under another name for the time being) a wonderful break, and I hope to hear from them soon. Until then, this story has been adopted and adapted by yours truly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor the OCs from RomanRoc.

_*Italics _are character thoughts*

* * *

**Kagome**

_God I look ridiculous. Damn Sango for making me wear this God-forsaken dress. _

I felt disturbed and embarrassed at my current state of dress while standing in front of my full-length mirror in my room, scrutinizing my appearance.

I didn't look bad, but I looked bad; like whorish bad. I wore an extremely short dress; so short that if I were to bend down, I knew I would be flashing anyone near me. The dress was a navy blue color and had spaghetti straps. Paired with it was a pair of pale-tan heels and a leather black mini jacket, accessorized with gold bracelets and hoop earrings which had several small hoops dangling off of them.

The only think I liked about my entire appearance at the moment was my hair which was in a simple, ponytail. My make up was simple as well; a hint of blush, eyeliner and gloss, nothing heavy or dramatic.

"Kags, what's taking you so long?" Sango yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I took a deep breath, glared at my reflection for several seconds, and rushed out of my room.

When I finally made it downstairs and into the living room, I was surprised to see something that I really didn't expect. There stood both of my best friends, Sango and Ren. Sango looked amazing as always with her hair held up in her signature high ponytail. She was dressed up with a cold-shoulder white crop-top which showed off a majority of her toned stomach, a pair of dark denim skinny jeans with a white studded belt looped around her hips, and black, strappy shoes. My right eye twitched as I observed her attire.

_Why does Sango get to wear clothes that cover more skin than me? How the hell is that fair?! _

"Join the club," Ren spoke up, as if reading my mind. Glancing over, I noticed her leaning against the back of our couch with her arms crossed over her chest and a pissed off expression adorning her face as she glared at Sango. My mouth dropped at her outfit.

She was wearing an asymmetrical red and black stripped sweater dress with no sleeves coupled with a pair of black, high-heeled laced boots. Ren wore no make up whatsoever, and accessorized with gold clams on her ears instead of earrings and leather-studded bracelets around her wrists. The dress's hood was currently over her head which covered her long, bright red hair. The only part peaking out were her bangs that stopped right above her brilliant, currently narrowed, purple eyes. I turned back angrily to the object of our torment.

"Sango, why are you making us wear these damn clothes?! And why aren't you wearing a dress?" My face was so hot that I could almost feel the steam coming from my ears. Sango just stood in her place and gave us both a devious, triumphant grin.

"Well?! Answer me!" I hissed and stomped my foot. Mature, I know. But I was far too irritated to act my own age.

"Well, you and Ren have never had a man. So, our night out with you wearing these clothes should give you a decent opportunity to get one," my mischievous friend tilted her head with a thoughtful expression. Mine and Ren's mouths dropped.

_She is seriously twisted._

"What is going on through that head of yours?" I heard Ren growl out. Turning to see how she was taking the news, I could see her restraining herself from pouncing and mauling Sango to death.

"A lot of things, ladies, but there isn't any time to make a list for you. We need to go!" Sango smiled as she started running towards us. In a split second, she had grabbed our wrists and flung us out of the apartment door before we could escape.

The walk to her black convertible felt like death row. When we got to the front of the building, she thrust us towards the car, and shoved us into the back seat. I don't know how she did it, but it all happened so quickly that Ren and I just looked at each other with confused faces. Sango got into the driver's seat, smiled and quickly started it up. Revving the engine, she looked at her rear-view mirror at us with another devious smirk.

"Hold on!" and with that, she put it in gear and sped down the road, pushing us back into our seats.

* * *

**Sango**

When we arrived at the club, there was an extremely long line of people waiting to get in. We walked right by them and I gave a smile to the bouncer.

"Hey Genkotsu!" he nodded towards us and lifted the red velvet rope without a single word. The faces of the waiting parties screamed hate, which included Kagome and Ren, but I grabbed them once again and all but dragged them inside. I heard him grunt in amusement. Lucky for us, we had a very important connection with the owner.

_Time to get these girls mingling and matched up with some potential husbands!_

Darkness with the occasional strobe light or neon flash was all we could see with the occasional glance at grinding bodies dancing to the rhythm. The music was noisy beyond comprehension; bass pounded into my ears and matched my now increased heart beat.

I let Ren's arm go and made sure to 'lose track' of her, knowing she would end up at the bar; but with Kagome I held my grip. We both knew she would try to escape given the same opportunity. Through the dancing lights and couples, I scoped out potential candidates for her; all of which were tall and handsome.

Silver caught my eye when the light hit the area.

_What in the world was that? _

I narrowed my eyes to see clearly and hoped another light would hit it. My wish was granted when the loud song started to drift and the main light came on in one bright flash. The silver was a man's hair. No, not a man. A God. He was the embodiment of a celestial being.

_Perfect for Kagome!_

I started towards him with her in tow, and took the chance to observe while the light was still on.

He was very tall and extremely handsome with the long, silver hair that caught my eye as it swished at his waist with each movement. His eyes were just as odd and unbelievable; they were mind-numbingly gold. Both traits could easily be seen even though he was a few meters away. His expression was blank, however his stature was regal.

_He reminds me of a Lord._

As we approached, he sat down in the VIP area couch with one graceful motion. The mystery man was wearing a loose, white buttoned, long sleeved shirt pushed up at the elbow and simple black slacks paired with polished, black shoes. His indignant demeanor made me smirk.

_This Lord looks like he doesn't take shit from anyone. He seems very in-control of the situation. Kagome is an unusual situation; I bet he could take control of her as well. _

My target was locked in, and I'd be damned if anyone were to stop me now. Hyping myself up, I started walking towards the VIP section while dodging the dancing individuals. I heard Kagome grunt behind me as we were bumped into multiple times. My mind was focused on one thing to get me through the crowd.

_He will be Kagome's!_

"Sango, slow down before you rip my arm off! Geez, watch where you're going," I heard her hiss as a man backed into her. I shook my head and just kept going.

After what felt like an eternity, we finally got close enough to the God-like man and noticed who he was surrounded by. I gave a smile towards the men who waved us over once we were out of the sweat-smelling sea.

_Jakotsu and Bankotsu. My favorite brothers! Ooh, Ban looks good. _

"Ban, Jak, what's up?" I called cheerfully to them. They both smiled and ushered us over once we were within ear shot. Walking up to them, I noticed Kagome not paying attention.

I swung her onto the couch next to the beautiful man and greeted the brothers once more. From the corner of my eye, I could see the mystery Lord assessing Kagome from the corner of _his_ eye.

_Perfect. He's already hooked!_

"Well look who it is. San and Kags; I see you finally decided to come and join us," Jakotsu smirked. Turning my focus back to them, I smiled.

"Yep! The two princesses weren't helping the time crunch either," I motioned to Kagome. We looked at Kagome who currently looked far too uncomfortable in her short dress.

"Speaking of, where is Ren?" Bankotsu asked taking his eye off of Kagome. I noticed him looking at me a little longer than usual. Shaking it off, I leaned towards him.

"I made sure to lose her in the crowd. She needs to meet men on her own terms,"

"At the bar..." Bankotsu rose a brow. I nodded.

_I wonder how she's doing._

* * *

**Ren**

_Freaking Sango leaving me behind! That bitch!_

Frowning, I took a seat at the bar. I had been looking for my two so-called 'friends' for several minutes without any luck. Taking this as my chance, I did the only sensible thing a person could do when being abandoned in a loud-ass, dark club; I beelined it to the bar.

I made eye contact with the bartender and ushered him over. He flashed me a charming smile.

"What can I get you tonight?" Contemplating his question, I figured it would be easier to figure out what I didn't want.

_Not a fruity drink, that's for sure._

"Eh, I'll take a Tennesee Honey on the rocks with a Crown Royal chaser," I grinned at him. Nodding, he turned away to get it started.

After an hour and a half, and six drinks in, I was still sober.

_Watered down bullshit._

I started into my seventh order and looked around at the surrounding dancers. There was a couple against the wall in the dark side of the room in what looked like a heated, passionate make out session. But I noticed something strange about them when a strobe light flickered.

_What the hell was that? Silver?_

I shook my head and turned back around, downing the chaser. I tapped the counter twice and motioned for my eighth drink. The bartender gave a small nod and reached for the almost empty bottles.

_I'm giving him some great business tonight, I guess._

"Why so lonely?" a deep voice interrupted. I jumped a bit out of sheer surprise as the voice sent a chill up my spine. It was strangely arousing.

Turning around, I came face to face with a handsome red head that wasn't too much older than myself. Maybe a year or two my senior. He was tall and tanned; his muscular frame easily seen through his graphic tee and black leather jacket. His hair was a bright red, similar to mine, with its length held back in a rat tailed braid at the base of his neck. His black boots scuffed their way to the empty stool next to mine. He made a low grunt as he sat down. His smiling crimson eyes were unusual, but the mischievous glint brought me from the depth of my brief infatuation. I huffed.

"Who said I was lonely," I spoke sharply with narrowed eyes. He didn't flinch.

_Hn._

"Are you always this nice?" he asked with an amused smile. I smirked at his inquiry and heard the new drink clink down in front of me. I turned from him to face the brightly lit liquor shelves and shrugged.

"Depends," I said reaching for the whiskey. As I started to drink, I noticed my new friend propping up his elbow on the counter and watching my every move carefully.

"Depends on what?" I quickly finished my eighth glass and planted the remains on the wet surface. The shot glass took my attention as I heard his question. I took the shot in an instant and let out the held breath behind it. Looking towards him, I rose a brow.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I answered, tapping once more to my bartender. The newcomer chuckled.

"And if I did?" I just laughed at him.

"Well then you'd get burned. I'm not a woman you want to play with. I'm fairly complicated," the familiar clink broke my concentration. Before I could reach for it, I felt the red haired man get extremely close to me. I turned sharply and met with his face only inches way from mine. His eyes gave a dangerous glint.

"Is that a challenge?" he whispered. I wasn't sure if I was being naturally playful for if the alcohol was giving me the benefit of the doubt. I turned away from him slowly and grabbed the smaller glass first.

"Maybe it is,"

I took the shot.

"Maybe it isn't," I could see him back off a little bit out of the corner of my eye. Triumphant in my response, I decided to take my time with my larger drink.

"Okay then; I'll bite," he murmured and leaned on the counter. He tapped twice as I had done.

"Yo! Bartender. I'll take a bottle of your best tequila and two shot glasses," he smiled. I rose a brow again, not expecting to be surprised twice in one night. I downed my final Tennesee Honey whiskey and pushed the glass away.

_So much for savoring. This should be interesting. _

Time seemed to escape us while we were talking and drinking. However, it didn't go unnoticed that with every shot, my seat was inched closer to his. By the time I fully realized how close I was, he already had an arm snaked around my waist and my head was settled comfortably on his chest with his on top of mine. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he started another conversation.

"You are a strange woman, you know?" he laughed lowly and took another shot.

_We have to be half-full of liquor by now._

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I extended my arm towards the bottle, motioning him to pour me another shot.

He straightened his posture causing me to sit up straight. His arm was still around me. We locked eyes as he leaned towards me as close as he had been all night.

_He's been doing that a lot._

"Well, it's not," he broke the tension and tightened his arm, pulling me closer. The alcohol smell from both of us became twice as potent.

"For a woman I've only known for less than an hour, you are truly intoxicating," I rolled my eyes at his compliment and felt my face heat up.

"Nah, I'm just great company," I tried to talk myself down. His closeness was unaltered and his free hand found it's way up my dress; his thumb making small circles on my hip bone. The tickling sensation melted my urge to kill him for finding his way into my attire. The low growl and quick snort to my statement created a new, arousing feeling that sent a drastically different urge up my spine.

"Woman, you are more than just great company. I can guarantee that," his lips were getting closer to mine. I fluttered my eyes and gave another trademark smirk.

"Do you say that to all the girls?" his small, ticklish thumb circles quickly turned into a tight pinch which caused me to jump a little. All urges were diminished into a dangerous glare aimed right through his head. He was, once again, unaffected.

_What the hell was that for?!_

"No, only you got that compliment," he stated with a rogue grin at my anger. I started to retort, but a familiar song and buzzing in my bra interrupted me.

_Raise Your Glass by P!nk. Sango..._

I sighed and turned away to reach in for it, causing him to laugh. He poured himself another shot. Hitting answer, I heard a very different voice than what I thought.

"Yo Ren, it's Bankotsu. Look, Jakotsu gave Sango the wrong drink and she is very drunk right now. She's asleep in the back of her car. I've already called Kagome, and she told me to call you to let you know you are leaving early. I would say sorry, but I doubt you need an excuse to leave," he said flatly. I snickered to myself.

_Oh Sango, you lightweight. She doesn't listen when I tell her she can't handle her liquor._

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute," I hit end and shoved the phone back into my dress. Turning towards my new friend, I gave him my issued shot glass. He turned to me a little confused.

"Sorry, but I have to head on out," I said standing up. Not getting very far, I found myself pulled right into a sturdy lap. My eyes narrowed at the action, but I was once again interrupted.

"A parting gift then," he said and crashed his lips onto mine. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like a century. Raw, heated, and unhinged lust spread into my brain. He was an amazing kisser, that much I could tell. I had only been kissed once before, and it was with a random kid when Kagome and I were roped into playing Seven Minutes in Heaven at a party with, surprise, Sango. After that party, I was forced to spend torturous hours practicing tying knots in cherry stems. That practice was definitely preparing me for this moment.

Pulling apart, I met his half-lidded gaze with my own and we tapped foreheads.

_Intense._

"Do you really have to leave?" he questioned. I responded with at teasing smile and rose from his lap, only to walk behind him as he did me at our first moment. I leaned down to his ear, barely touching the skin.

"Yep," I whispered and pulled away. I heard him exhale and took the moment to disappear into the grinding group of sweaty dancers behind us.

_Damn, I'm good._

* * *

Chapter one has ended! For those who have added me to their Author Watch waiting for this story to come back to life, I apologize for the wait. I hope my alterations are to your liking. Stay tuned for chapter two! I'm almost finished with it. For the new readers, please enjoy! Reviews are always welcome. :]

SKK


	2. The One Where Sango is White-Girl-Wasted

Hello everyone! Here is chapter two. I'm working on chapter three as we speak, so hopefully it will be up by tonight or tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or RomanRoc's OCs!

* * *

**Kagome**

I had been sitting next to Sango for the last ten minutes, and all I've done was try to look interested in their conversation. Jakotsu left a little while ago to get another drink, leaving me alone to fend for myself. I tried to follow Bankotsu and Sango's discussion, but it was about the latest boxing match.

_Hah, and she tells us to act more feminine. They're chatting about people beating each other up._

With a heavy sigh, I tried to inch my already short dress down to at least cover mid-thigh. From the corner of my eye, I saw the man I had been sitting next to the entire time. He hadn't said a word and barely looked my way. I scrunched my nose.

_He could at least say hello. I've been sitting here bored. Would it kill him to bring something up?_

Even though he was rude, this man was probably the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. His aura dripped with confidence; he seemed quite the aristocrat. A sexy, mature aristocrat exhuming serious business. I was too busy noting his other qualities that I didn't realize he was looking straight at me. A chill ran down my spine.

_Busted._

"Are you going to keep staring at me?" his cool voice drawled. I definitely wasn't expecting that. But damn, his voice was like molasses. Clearing my throat, I turned back to face my friends who were now starting to mimic the boxers actions.

"I wasn't staring. I was observing," I said regaining my composure. His expression never faltered as he turned towards the crowd.

"That was intense observation,"

_Arrogant bastard. _

"Well pardon me for glancing your way; I didn't realize it would offend you so greatly," my eyes narrowed towards his distant focus.

_Gold eyes and silver hair. He would be amazing if he weren't such a jerk. _

I turned my attention to the dancers as well with a huff. After several moments, he broke the silence.

"You are very annoying for a woman whom I've just met," I turned towards him sharply as he rose a brow.

_Asshole!_

I opened my mouth to unleash hell on him when a husky female voice broke my concentration. All kinds of words were ready to spill out, and they quickly vanished.

"Baby, there you are,"

My eyes widened as I glanced between the two. She was very pretty with short black hair in a bun and ruby red lips. She seemed to be a few inches taller than myself, but the blue heels she wore had her towering over me. What really surprised me though was her eagerness as she pulled him up to stand next to her. He was a few inches taller than her.

_Geez, he must be giant compared to me._

She kept a one-sided conversation with him as I noticed her attire as well; her dress matched her lips and the false lashes on her maroon eyes could start a gust of wind with every blink. She had a black jacket slung over her shoulders which contrasted with the simple green beads on her ears.

Turning my attention to the stoic man currently being squeezed by the woman, I saw his face turn down slightly in annoyance.

_He gets annoyed far too quickly._

"Kagura, what the hell are you doing here?" he bit out. I was surprised once more. He had more than one emotion? The woman, Kagura, shrugged off his icy inquiry.

"I came to see you, of course," she purred seductively. With a single movement, she dragged her nails lightly over his chest coyly. He was far from affected by her gesture and dusted her hands from himself.

_Harsh._

I noticed him turn his attention directly towards me, which caused a small tinge of fear to pop into my mind.

"I'm sorry Kagura, but this woman has already asked me to dance with her,"

My throat turned dry at his statement, but what really got me was the murderous glare this Kagura woman shot right through me.

_Great, she wants me dead. I barely talked to this guy, much less asked him to dance. _

"But baby," Kagura pleaded, turning back to him with a pout. He pushed her to the side, grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to the floor in a split second. I could hear her gasp and scoff at his action. And honestly, I didn't blame her. Sango and Bankotsu hadn't even seen what happened, either.

_Some fucking friends they are. I could have been kidnapped by now._

We made it to the sticky, sweat-smelling floor and I wrenched my hand away from him. Anger boiled into my brain once again. Those explicative words from earlier found their way back.

"What is your deal?!"

"I needed a quick getaway, and you were the perfect excuse to get away," he brushed his shirt off.

"Hey dick, you can't just include me in your relationship issues, and you sure as hell can't use me as a 'quick getaway'!" I bit out. My fists shook and the man was as stoic as ever as I felt the venom spit out. He looked amused and started walking closer to me. I backed up, and before I knew it my back was against a wall with his arm over my left shoulder. Our noses were almost touching.

"You sure do have a mouth on you, woman," he whispered into my ear. If he hadn't already been infuriating, his voice would have made me weak in the knees. Instead, I matched his stare.

"Only when dealing with people like you," he just smirked.

"I guess I'll have to silence you before you say something you really regret, then,"

Before I realized the lustful look in his eye, he had already smashed his lips against mine.

It was incredible. The kiss was beyond any I've ever had, and eventually I matched his intensity with my own. He dropped his arms to my lower half and effortlessly picked me up; my legs surrounding his waist as my hands found their way into his luscious hair. Hot and bothered was an understatement at this point. The temperature around us increased as the feeling of need rose up. I was a virgin, and felt a bulge form on my inner thigh.

_I guess he's riled up too. This is far from my experience, but this kiss is not going to be broken up._

At that moment he pulled away and found his way to my neck. I gasped for air, and let out a light moan. He growled lowly.

"You are infuriating," his hand found it's way to my ass and gave it a squeeze. I squeaked.

_Damn he's good!_

I looked around to see if anyone had noticed us, but everyone was busy dancing with each other. If they had seen us, I doubt they cared. The side we were on was possibly the darkest area in the club; lights rarely hit the area. Perfect spot.

Right as he came back up for another kiss, my phone rang and buzzed in my bra.

_Raise Your Glass by P!nk. Sango, God damn it! _

I reached in to grab it, still stationary against the wall with my partner holding me up. I pushed myself as flat to the wall as I could to distance myself for the brief moment. He, however, was not having that. He stole another kiss as I hit answer. I put the phone to my ear and moved my head to the right.

"Hello?" I yelled against the music. He took the opportunity to tackle my neck once again.

"Kagome?"

_Bankotsu?_

"Hey, uhm, what's going on?" I tried to talk as normally as possible, but this guy was not letting that happen.

_Fuck, if he hears us, Ban will tell Sango! I can't deal with teasing right now. _

"Well Sango is drunk, Jakotsu's fault by the way, and she's asleep in her car at the moment. Do you want me to wait here for you and Ren, or are you ready to head out now? If you're busy I can just take her home myself," I could hear the smile. I played it off.

"She can't handle her liquor, as always. Alright, call Ren. She's probably at the bar avoiding Sango anyway. I'll meet you guys in a second," Bankotsu agreed and hung up. I hit 'end' and set the back of my head against the wall with a sigh.

"You're leaving?" my partner asked. I looked into his defiant eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, now if you will excuse me," I motioned him to put me down. Finally regaining my posture, he swept in for another kiss successfully. I grunted as he pulled away.

"Do you really have to leave right now?" he asked with a lustful glance. I inhaled deeply and let out another sigh.

"Unfortunately," he placed one final, chaste kiss on my lips and turned me towards the exit.

"Bye," with a shove from behind, I was heading out. I turned around and he had already disappeared. Frustration radiated.

_SANGO!_

* * *

**Sango**

"I'm just saying. There is no way he'd win against the champ. Underdogs have their moments, but that won't be one," I started to get fired up at his insistence of the next match, but I was taken from the conversation when I noticed Kagome and the mystery man were gone and smiled to myself.

_Must be going pretty well._

"what are you grinning at, San?" I turned to Bankotsu and shook my head.

"Nothing. Now, what were you saying about Genkaku?" crossing my arms, Bankotsu just chuckled at me. It made me blush.

_His voice and that smile...I wish he wouldn't look at me like that_. _Wait, no! No love. Nope. Not for me._

"What are you laughing at?" I playfully argued. He shook his head and looked behind me, waving. I turned around as Jakotsu approached. He smiled with two drinks swinging in his hands.

"Where did Kags go?" he asked laughing and noticed our missing comrade. I shrugged.

"Probably mixing and mingling," I smiled as I grabbed a drink from him. He crossed his arms as he brought his drink to his lips.

"Hopefully with that wonderfully handsome gentleman who I notice is also M.I.A.," he smirked, nudging me a little.

"Hey, where is my drink, you bastard," Bankotsu interjected. Jakotsu rolled his eyes and walked out of the VIP section.

"Fine, make me walk all the way back there," he yelled. I laughed at their antics and took a swig of the drink I took from Jakotsu. It tasted fruity, but there was definitely something else beyond the pineapples and cherries floating around. Bankotsu's eyes widened slightly.

"Hey, San. Uh, whatcha drinking?" he asked. I looked up to him but noticed the room start to spin.

_Uh oh. _

"I think I took the wrong one..." I said starting to slur and giggle. Bankotsu took the drink from my hand and settled me onto the couch as I cracked up. I don't know why it was so funny, but things started to get blurry.

"Sango, this has alcohol in it," he sniffed the glass. I busted out laughing and suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

**Bankotsu**

Sango's eyes started to dilate and the alarm in my head went off. I grabbed the glass and set her down while she started to giggle, and I smelled the contents.

_Shit._

"San, there's alcohol in this," I told her, and she pointed at me with a huge grin and erupted in laughter.

"Bankotsu! Sexy as always. Ban. Bankotsu the sexy man," she slurred and laughed. It was surprising to say the least, but I just smiled at her.

_Oh boy. She probably won't remember a single thing tomorrow._

Suddenly, she stood up and came towards me with a glint in her eye. In a second, she was pressed against me running her hand over my chest. I felt my face heat up as her other hand worked it's way to my belt and started to loosen it up. I moved it away and gently pushed her away.

"Sango, you're drunk," she pouted in return.

"No, no I'm just really happy to see you," she grinned and flung her arms around me, with her lips to my ear. My face had to be beet red by now.

"We should get a room, Ban," she whispered. I felt the butterflies in my stomach. She really had a way of riling me up. In her current state though, it would be highly inappropriate. I pushed her away again lightly, setting her down on the couch again.

"While that sounds tempting, San, I'm going to have to get a raincheck," I smiled at her puppy dog eyes.

_Wow, she really is drunk after a few sips. _

"But Ban!" I shook my head.

"No buts. Give me your phone so I can call the girls," stretching my hand out, she blindly reached into her top and slapped it into my hand. I stared at it for a second realizing what had just happened. But, what I didn't realize was Sango took that moment to dart out of the VIP area and onto the dance floor.

"Shit!" I chased after her, only to lose her in the crowd. I pocketed her phone and looked around, easing my way through the grinding and twerking individuals when I found her sandwiched between two men. Her back was against a blond man who wrapped his arms around her waist, and her front was pressed to a brown haired man with her arms around his neck. I shook my head of all urges to kill them both, and pulled her out of their embrace. She scoffed at the motion as I glared at the two. They threw their hands up in defense.

"Sorry bro, we just wanted to have some fun," the blond one said smiling at Sango, who was smiling back. I pointed at them.

"Find your fun with someone else," I said calmly as I tugged Sango behind me while beelining it towards the exit. She struggled the entire way.

"Bankotsu, let me go!" she squealed. Shaking my head, we went out the back door towards the parking lot, nodding to my bouncer brother Ginkotsu. Finding her car, I let her go as she stumbled to it.

"Finally! A place to lie down," she murmured. Sango opened the back door and immediately passed out on the back seat, dropping her keys on the ground.

_Fuck!_

I waited to make sure she was still breathing before I freaked out, and sighed in relief. This girl was insane. After picking up the keys, I took her phone from my pocket and dialed the first person I knew would answer quickly.

_Come on, Kagome. _

"Hello?" a breathy voice answered.

_THANK GOD!_

* * *

**Ren**

When I got to the parking lot, I noticed Bankotsu leaning against Sango's car with an exhausted expression. I smirked when I saw her legs motionlessly dangling from the backseat.

"How much did she drink?" I laughed. Bankotsu gave me a relieved sigh.

"Not very much," he grinned. I shook my head in disbelief.

"One glass," we both nodded. Looking at the passed out brunette, I couldn't help but smile.

_I really need to get her tolerance up._

"Where is Kagome?" I asked. Bankotsu shrugged and crossed his arms.

"I'm not sure. I called her first, and she told me to call you," my eyes knit together.

_Where the hell is she, then? _

My thoughts were broken by said friend who jogged her way up to us while holding her dress from riding up. Her hair was disheveled and her make up smeared. I smirked.

"Hey, sorry about that. I'm here. Wow, Sango," Kagome laughed. I shook my head again.

"It's okay. I just got here, too. We have a long night ahead of us," I dismissed the thought of her appearance. I'd get an answer in the morning. Bankotsu took the chance to give us both a hug.

"Take care of the princess, ladies. I will see you next time. Kagome, you drive," he saluted while tossing the keys to her and walked away. I scoffed, but realized just how much I've actually had to drink tonight. I conceded.

_Yeah, probably a good idea._

* * *

There you have it! As I've said earlier, I'm working on chapter three. Please review and enjoy the story :]

SKK


	3. Almost Famous

Hello all! I apologize for the extended wait, but my dad and his girlfriend got engaged, I've had trainings, and it's been crazy. I should have more time to do the next chapters, so look out for the next ones coming soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or RomanRoc's OCs Kamui Sakakibara or Ren Honami

* * *

**Sango**

As soon as my eyes opened, the bright sunlight streaming through the window burned them well enough for my eyelids to slam back shut. The pounding of my heart echoed into my brain about a million times louder than it usually did. This has only happened once or twice in my lifetime, and I sat up from my bed with my hand to my temple waiting for the throbbing to stop. My eyes watered from the pain, and I looked towards the clock for the time. Next to it, I found a glass of water and a tablet of ibuprofen.

_Ah, my God, this is the worst. It's already the afternoon and I feel like I was hit by a truck._

Popping the pill into my cotton-dry mouth, I sipped the water. It was a welcoming sensation; coolness flowed through my body and the urge to throw up had gone down slightly. Exhaling roughly, and immediately regretting the process, I rubbed the sides of my head to keep the thumping to a minimum.

_What the hell happened last night? Was I drugged? _

Kagome and Ren's laughter from outside of the room grabbed my attention, and the noise sounded like it was right next to my ear.

_I'll ask them. But first, I need to get up._

Trying to swing my body over the side, I felt every muscle move as if it were the first time they had been worked out. Everything burned, and every part of my body starting telling me to just stop moving and lie down. Refusing their request, I grabbed the water and wrapped myself up in my white, floral comforter as I rose from the only comfort I had felt in the past few minutes. The cold floor was welcoming to the low fever, and I started for the door. My body screamed at me, and honestly I didn't blame it.

* * *

**Kagome**

Ren and I were watching a show for cheap laughs. It was our normal routine for weekend fun. We had been laughing at the incredibly ridiculous display of what people call television now, and realized the noise must have stirred Sango from her liquor-induced coma. Looking towards the stair case, I saw her try her hardest to not cry at each step. Nudging Ren, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, Ren, the monster has awakened from her slumber," I motioned towards the moving blob that was our roommate. Ren smirked and crossed her arms at the groaning girl.

"More like the drunk has emerged from her binge," she laughed and gave me a nudge back. I smiled at the reaction Sango gave us.

"Drunk? What the hell does that mean, you harpy," she bit back. My eyes widened in amusement.

"Oooh, Sango has a little bite to her when she's hungover," Ren snorted and turned her body towards the disheveled Sango as she took a small swig of the water I had left at her bedside.

"Whichever one of you left this for me, thank you," she sighed. I gave her a salute.

"You're welcome. Now, since you're sober enough to explain what happened, can you tell us what exactly happened to you?" Sango shrugged.

"I don't know, I was honestly hoping one of you could tell me. This is why I don't drink. My mouth feels like I've eaten nothing but saltine crackers for a year," she clicked her tongue and took another drink.

"Why were you drinking, anyway? Bankotsu was the last one you were with since he's the one who brought you to the car," I felt my forehead knit as she shrugged again.

_Did someone drug her?_

"No, princess. Bankotsu told me what happened. Apparently Jakotsu gave you his drink instead of yours by accident, and it had about eleven liquors in it. I have to say, San. If you're going to take the wrong drink, that's the best one to get," Ren smiled playfully. Sango growled lightly and walked towards us.

"I'm going to kill him. Move over," she waved her hand passively as we split our spots for her to sit in the middle. She slammed on the couch and immediately groaned.

"I bet that felt great," Ren smirked. Sango frowned and took a final drink from her glass.

"Shut it. Anyway, since I missed a majority of the night, can I get a recap?" she leaned back with her face disappearing into the thick, comforter cocoon. I smiled and grabbed the water glass.

"Sure, Ren you first. I'll get mi'lady a refill," I got up and made my way into the kitchen. Sango cleared her throat as I reached into the fridge.

"No, no Kagome. I would love to hear what happened between you and the mysterious silver-haired man you vanished with," Ren smirked and crossed her legs together on the couch as I felt my back stiffen once the fridge door closed.

"Yes, Kags. Let's hear about that," I groaned just as Sango had once I turned back towards them. The walk back agitated me.

"What do you want to know?" I plopped on the couch, causing Sango to bounce and mumble in pain. Ren just snorted at her and gave me a cat-like glare.

"Everything,"

"Fine. Mr. Arrogance actually had a little romantic baggage with him that starting to get clingy a few minutes into our very fascinating silent conversation of wits, and to get away from her, he pulled me out of the VIP section and onto the dance floor. After that, things got sassy and I ended up against the wall a little tongue-tied with him in the darkest possible part of the club," I sighed and handed Sango her drink. Both of their eyes widened at the story.

"That was you?!" Ren blurted. I recoiled at the motion.

"You saw us?" she just leaned on Sango's comforter and smirked.

"He's about eight feet tall with four foot long silver hair. Yeah, I saw you," my face started to heat up in embarrassment.

_So much for discretion._

"Kagome," Sango drawled eerily. I looked towards her as she drank.

"What?"

"Did you get this man's name?"

_Shit._

* * *

**Ren**

"No?" Kagome squeaked out. I could feel Sango tighten every part of her body under her comforter and subconsciously took my head off of it and leaned far away from the incoming fire.

"Kagome Higurashi. What the hell! Ahhhh ow," she yelled and simultaneously threw her head into her hands. I laughed at both of them until I realized I hadn't gotten the name of my drinking buddy either. Silently, I hoped she wouldn't ask me.

"Wait, where were you if you could see us, Ren?" Kagoma broke the tension from her and brought it to me. I glared at her and noticed Sango's steely stare from her hands aimed right at my soul.

"Yes, Ren. I assumed you'd end up at the bar. Did you meet anyone?" she took her hands from her face and leaned towards me in her ball of comfort. Kagome mimicked my position from earlier and leaned her head on Sango with a smirk.

"No, I didn't. I drank alone," I huffed.

"Then where'd you get that hickey," Sango asked pointing to my neck. My reflexes kicked in and my hand slapped to the spot she pointed at.

"You don't have a hickey, Ren," Kagome grinned slyly. I growled at them both.

"Tell us," Sango rose a brow.

"Fine! We threw a few back and spent the night talking. Made out a little, but nothing too intense," I shrugged, turning my head towards the television. Sango gave me a pointed look.

"What was his name?"

"I don't know,"

"What the hell have I told you two? Always get the name and/or number of the guy you make out with! Have you learned nothing?" Sango yelled. She started to squirm out of her comforter until Kagome and I gave each other a nod. Throwing ourselves to hug Sango and keep her locked into place, the struggle eventually led to laughter from all three of us.

"Well, maybe you guys will see them again. But for right now, I'm aiming all my hatred at Jakotsu for making me this way. Now, can we please watch something other than this garbage?" Sango pouted in frustration. We nodded in agreement as I clicked through the channels.

"Oh, turn it to TMZ," Kagome shifted in her seat and I obliged her request. I loved trash gossip like that. It made me feel superior to everyone. As soon as I clicked it to the channel, I saw a very familiar figure with another familiar friend being stalked by the countless paparazzi. Me eyes widened.

"Oh my God," Kagome and I said together. We looked at each other and the lightbulb went off in my head.

"That's him!" we said together again. Sango shifted forward in interest as I turned up the volume.

"_Mr. Taisho, Mr. Sakakibara, please tell us who the two women were from the club last night. We had a few sources there and can confirm both of you being there with anonymous ladies. What can you tell us?"_ the first man threw his microphone towards the red haired stranger.

"_Mr. Sakakibara, who was the pretty red-head you were close to?" _another reporter shoved a microphone at him.

_Shit. _

"_She is someone who I met at the bar. I don't know her name, nor if I did would I tell you," _he smiled and rushed ahead, leaving his friend behind. I sighed in relief knowing my name would stay out of the headlines.

* * *

**Kagome**

"_Mr. Taisho, what about you? Who was the woman you ran off with into the crowd? Was it Kagura Onigumo, sister of the Onigumo Corps. CEO Naraku Onigumo? Will your relationship affect the upcoming merger with Taisho Corps?" _

My hands met my face as I heard the familiar name of the highly made-up woman that led to my rendezvous with the currently pissed-off looking man glaring into the paparazzi's camera.

"_Kagura and I are not together for the sake of the merger. The woman you saw me with is unimportant to your pathetic news channel. Now if you will excuse us, we have far more important things to do," _he spat out, making the camera man back off from him slightly as he passed by. His friend, the Sakakibara guy, turned to face his stoic friend with a teasing smile and a slap on the shoulder. I sighed in relief knowing I wouldn't be stalked by that Kagura woman since we hadn't exchanged names.

"_Sorry gentlemen, maybe next time!" _the friend waved as they walked away. Ren and I could only lean back fully on the couch as Sango was still in place. We looked at each other from the gap between her and the couch.

"Sango?" I asked cautiously. Sango looked down at her drink, gulped the remaining water down, and gently placed the glass on the table in front of us with a sigh.

"Kagome, is that the man I left you with?" she asked. I nodded to myself and Ren.

"Yes," Sango inhaled.

"Ren, is that the man you were with at the bar?" she exhaled. Ren backed up slightly, ready to run.

"Yep. That's him," she said carefully. Sango nodded and slowly rose from the couch and turned towards us, scaring both of us in the process. She violently pointed to the television set.

"So, you both are telling me that those two gorgeous men are out there none the wiser about your names and you could have been famous, but you were too in-the-moment to care about exchanging pleasantries?!" she yelled at us.

"The meds kicked in," Ren smirked, challenging Sango's frustration. I held my arms forward in an act of calming defense.

"Sango, it happened once. I doubt we will meet them again. Let's not mull this over and get lunch," I smiled nervously. Ren laughed and nodded.

"That's right, San. I mean, given the circumstances, the chances of us meeting again are slim to none," she said. Sango shook her head in disbelief.

"That doesn't make it better! You could have had those two _wonderful_ slices of hunk bread," she yelled out and slammed herself on the couch once again.

"You're buying me lunch. I am in this state and no one got any. This is not right," she started to shake her finger at us in aggravation. I looked over to Ren and we could only smile at our poor, pained friend.

"Yes Sango, because this is so rough for you," Ren got up and shook her head. I got up as well and we pulled Sango from her seat.

"I'll buy lunch. Go get dressed, drunkie," I grabbed her shoulders and walked her towards the stairs.

"I'm not going to be cheap," she mumbled and ascended with Ren.

"Hey, Kags. Look up those two. Let me know if one of them has a drug problem or an arrest record," Ren motioned to her laptop on the coffee table next to the couch. I nodded as they both disappeared upstairs.

"Alright, let's see," I murmured to myself, walking towards my seat. I opened the laptop and typed into the search engine.

_Sakakibara Taisho _

"Oh, wonderful. First thing popped up is us," I smiled and saw the headline.

_Sakakibara and Taisho Heirs Find Love in the Club_

"Classy," I clicked the link and saw the blurry pictures. Ren and Sakakibara had been moving the whole time, so the pictures weren't in focus. Looking at the one with me and Taisho, I could barely make out his figure, much less my own silhouette. We were in a dark corner, so getting any decent proof would be difficult without them being right next to us.

"Thank God," I smiled and went back to the original page and saw exactly what I needed.

"Alright Wikipedia, give me the answers,"

Clicking the individual links, I looked up the other guy first.

"Kamui Sakakibara, son of Takeshi Sakakibara, heir to the Toyota company fortune. Whoa, he has a lot of family," my eyes widened. That was some serious connection. I saved it for Ren to check when she got back, and clicked my partner's link; feeling a little impressed at his profile once it opened.

"Sesshomaru Taisho, son of Touga Taisho and the late Kimiko Taisho. Leaving her family fortune to Sesshomaru at her death, he is considered one of the most wealthy bachelors of the century. This does not include the hierarchy of the Taisho family's corporation, Taisho Corps, which consists of branches in multiple cities around the world," I read out loud to myself.

_I wonder how he and Kamui became friends._

I heard footsteps come down the stairs and saw Sango and Ren ready to go. Taking a final glance at the profile, I shut the laptop and put it back in it's original place on the side coffee table. Ren nodded towards me.

"What did you find out?" she asked, brushing off her leather jacket. I walked up to them and smiled.

"I saved it for you to look at once we get back. You'll be in for a real treat," I smirked. She gave me a confused squint.

"If they are rich, I'm murdering both of you and Jakotsu," Sango spoke up and started towards the front door, spinning her keys in her hand. She stopped briefly and turned her head towards me slightly; back still facing us.

"Are they?" I cleared my throat.

"If I say yes?" Sango opened the door harshly and yelled as she walked into the echoing hallway.

"YOU TWO ARE RIDICULOUS,"

* * *

Alright all! That is it for chapter 3. I'm working on chapter 4 now so I can get them up quicker. I don't plan on any other surprises soon, so the next ones should be up in no time. I brought Sesshomaru's bio-mom into the story since I plan on working her family into the future chapters. Since she has no name, I created Kimiko for her since she has a fan-based classification of InuKimi, also known as "Fluffette" which may or may not be used. I haven't decided yet! Anyways, please review and look forward to the new chapters!

SKK


	4. She's All That and A Little Bit of This

Hey guys! Sorry about the longer than expected hiatus. I had to do a few things for a teaching spot, so I was out of commission for a while. But I'm back and as determined as ever to get this story back on track!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own the two original characters Kamui Sakakibara or Ren Honami.

* * *

**Ren**

"So what should we do now that we are famous?" I asked with a smirk. Sango just rolled her eyes at my question and sipped at her green tea.

"You aren't famous, remember," she said with a not-so-subtle bite in her tone. Kagome laughed and put her head on our bitter friend's shoulder.

"Now now, Sango. I understand you are upset with us, but what is done, is done! There is no use in being so butthurt about it. By now, I'm sure the guys have completely forgotten us. I'm also sure by next week, no one will remember the situation at all," she said with a shrug and grabbed at her grilled cheese sandwich.

"Yeah, San. I mean, Sakaki-who? I barely remember his face," I grinned at the sheer disappointment Sango was emitting.

"Taisho what now?" Kagome chimed in. We high-fived each other and went back to eating our late lunch. Sango let out a loud sigh.

"You two are hopeless. I'm glad you are taking this in such stride, because if it were me, I'd have kicking myself for not introducing myself to _millionaires,_" she spat and grabbed a french fry.

"We ruined her year. Cheers!" I smiled and rose my glass of water. Kagome laughed and followed suit, and with a clink we both toasted our victory, causing another sigh from our saddened roommate.

A few moments of comfortable silence had passed as we ate, and the diner's door bell rang. Unconscious curiosity brought our eyes to the newcomer, and I let out a grumble.

"I hate those guys that hand out flyers. They never leave us alone," I sneered. Kagome and Sango grunted in agreement. As if hearing his name, he turned towards us with a creepy grin and put an extra effort in his walk. I glared at him while Kagome gave a friendly yet annoyed smile; Sango decided to completely ignore him.

"Hello ladies; you look quite lovely today," he said with a lick of his lips. I grimaced at his pathetic excuse for flirtation.

"Go away,"

"Oh come on, you don't know why I'm here. While I may look like a catch, I'm unfortunately taken. Sorry about that, Red. Your hard-to-get attitude doesn't phase me," he said smugly and tugged his shirt down with a determined force.

"Oh damn. Thwarted again," was the only thing I could bring out without sounding like I wanted to destroy his existence. I snapped and shook my head in feigned disappointment. Sango snorted lightly and continued to eat her fries. Our new friend was all but impressed and responded with a sarcastic smile.

"Anyway, the mall is having a sale on women's clothing and accessories in all specialty stores. Macy's, Belks, Icing, Victoria's Secret, blah blah blah. Here are the flyers you need. I'll even give each of you one. Aren't I a nice guy?" he smiled at Kagome who had her best fake-smile on still. She nodded and took one from him as did Sango. I reached out for one, but he quickly retracted the third.

"Now don't you feel bad for treating me like a peasant, your majesty?" he extended the flyer out once more. I just rolled my eyes and slammed my elbows on the table causing the silverware to rattle slightly.

"You're a God amongst men," I drawled out sarcastically, and snatched it from him. He grumbled and walked away muttering something I'm sure his girlfriend would beat him up over. Kagome yelled a final thank you, and he just gave a quick wave while walking straight on.

"See Sango? The universe is saying it's okay we didn't get a rich lover. Our favorite places are having a sale. A decent one, too," she said waving the flyer around. I took the chance to scan the flyer.

"Yeah but if you did, look how much you would actually be able to buy," Sango grunted.

"I hate shopping with a passion but, dude, even Hot Topic, Spencer's, and the okay-enough stores are doing this. I'm in," I stated. Sango just stared at me and put her hand on my forehead.

"Are you Ren?" she asked with a shocked look. Kagome shrugged.

"I guess our newfound skills from last night have interested us in all these feminine wiles such as clothing," I nodded and slapped Sango's hand away and she gave a laugh.

"Well, I can't turn down this type of opportunity. As payback for not getting those amazing men, I'm going to make you shop until you literally drop. From exhaustion. Prepare thy selves," she gave a wicked smirk. I glanced toward Kagome and both of us sighed. We knew Sango too well. She would take us into every store.

* * *

**Sango**

_Those bitches think they can just ignore their love lives like that. Wrong._

"Alright, let's go into this next one!" I waved my arm full of bags towards the heaven that was Victoria's Secret. I could hear the groans from behind me as Ren and Kagome lugged around their multiple bags from previous stores. With a grin, I swung around.

"Oh come on guys! This is a lot of fun. Just think of all the new things you have now. You can get rid of those obnoxious clothes you own that don't fit anymore _Kagome_," I pointedly glared at my ebony-haired friend. She responded with a sarcastic smile and squinted eyes. Ren just smiled.

"And the ones that are too big for you, _Ren_," I turned towards my hot-tempered roommate. She gave me the middle finger which got Kagome laughing. Grunting, I walked behind them to push them towards the bright pink store.

"When we get done, you two will have a completely new wardrobe. You best believe I'm cleansing those closets out," I swerved my head which got a smile from Ren.

"Ghetto Sango, everyone," she announced loudly as we entered the overcrowded shop.

"Damn right. Now, go find at least two bras and get your hands on some nice undies," I waved and disappeared into the thick hoards of girls decimating the underwear bins. While fighting my way into the mass, I noticed a familiar pinched face that would startle a small child. A chill ran down my spine as I knew a fight would soon start. I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers.

_Please don't notice her, please don't notice her and get us kicked out._

"Oh look, is Hog-Wash-Y trying to get a bra for those mosquito bites she calls breasts?" I opened my eyes and shifted my sight to the ceiling with a glare.

_I hate you._

* * *

**Kagome**

_Who wears this bejeweled shit? Won't these fall off on the washing machine?_

Holding up an overly-sparkled bra and underwear set, I noticed just how compensating the jewels were to the integrity of the set itself. I looked on the tag and saw the dreaded words "Hand Wash Only" in big, bold letters. I threw it back to the display.

_Too lazy for that bullshit._

I maneuvered my way towards the more understated sets that would suit my tastes. No one would see it, so why get the fancy ones? It's _under_wear. Emphasis on under. I held up one of the quadruple-padded bras and started to snicker to myself.

_Sure, I want my boobs all the way up to my chin. Who buys this?_

"Oh look, is Hog-Wash-Y trying to get a bra for those mosquito bites she calls breasts?" rang in my ears and hate seeped through my being. My entire body tensed up. This voice was one I loathed with a passion. I set the bra down and turned to see the worst person to walk the Earth.

"Kikyo. Your ears must have been burning. I figured sluts would only be here to buy these ridiculous bras, and I guess you've proved me right," I stalked towards her. She was with her friends who matched her personality quite well. Yura, the much sluttier version of Kikyo, and Kaede, Kikyo's much kinder little sister who was going to eventually turn into her unless saved by someone. Kikyo came right up to my face and blankly stared at me with a cold disinterest. I couldn't help but shrivel up at the motion.

"Is that why you're here?" she asked in emotionless monotone.

"Wow. I didn't realize you had a vocabulary that had more words than "harder" and "don't" or "stop" in it," I laughed cooly. My bully's eyebrow twitched at my matching emotion, and her blank stare twisted into something extraordinarily unattractive.

"Look, duplicate. I don't take kindly to copycats who think they're worth anything. You're spam; a dark spot in my shadow that will amount to nothing more than what I leave behind for you to be," she growled out as Yura laughed and Kaede gave an awkward grimace. The statement was chilling and stung me into my soul. However, I knew just how much she feared me. I looked towards the youngest member and noticed her usher Sango over, who was in the process of zigzagging through trying to reach us. This gave me enough courage to retort.

"No wonder your boyfriend left you. That was very unladylike of you," I rose a brow and smirked at the agitation etched on her face.

"At least she had a boyfriend, you unwanted mass of flesh," Yura spat. Kaede's eyes widened at the harshness of the words, but I was used to the hostility. Kikyo smirked, but it quickly turned into a frown as I refused to let myself falter.

"I'm not going to waste my time talking to two women who have one shared braincell," I turned towards Sango who had just made it in time to hear my final comment, and let out an 'oooooh' and shook her hand around.

"Bitch, swerve," she yelled with a cackle. I smiled at her antics, and started to pull her away from the small group. But, I couldn't let it end there. Turning back around, I met Kikyo's red eyes and Yura's narrowed eyes.

"What do you want, you loveless wench?" my eye twitched at the venomous question, but I just smiled in return.

"I may not have had a boyfriend, but that's my own preference. I don't need a guy to give me any worth, unlike you two. Have fun with your venereal diseases," I waved and turned back around. I gave a wink to Kaede who waved kindly back, but was immediately yelled at in the process.

"Don't wave at her," Kikyo smacked her sister's hand and tugged her out of the store. Sango's eyes were wide and an impressed aura surrounded her.

"Look at you, girl! Damn, I'm upset I didn't get to catch the entire thing. What happened?" she asked hurriedly. I just shrugged.

"Nothing remotely necessary to repeat," Sango shook her head.

"Standing up to a life-long bully like that isn't something you should undermine. That took guts. I'll buy you your bra. That was a huge milestone. I need to tell Ren. REN!" she yelled in excitement and started to circle me trying to find our missing friend. I laughed at her and felt a tinge of pride as I thought about her statement. Many people never get to retort to their bully, but it felt great. It probably wasn't the best way to do it, but it still felt good.

"Ren! Where were you? We have things to tell you!" Sango jumped up and down at the site of a disheveled Ren. My eyebrows shot up. Her hair was everywhere, and she looked both annoyed and satisfied at the same time.

"The hell happened to you?"

* * *

**Ren**

_I hate this store. This is hell. _

"Welcome to Victoria's Secret! If you need any help, please don't hesitate to find one of us and ask," a friendly but annoying saleswoman came around. I nodded wordlessly and she happily turned to another patron.

"I'm really attracting the weirdos today," I sighed and focused on the task at hand. In the hoard of women surrounding the 6 for $20 underwear bin, I realized how much I disliked being in such a tight spot. Claustrophobia was not a thing I really thought about, unless of course it was with a bunch of people surrounding me. Uncomfortable was an understatement.

"_Oh those are super cute_!" I overheard the girl next to me exclaim as she picked up what I figured was dental floss and lace to show her friend. Turning towards them, I just grimaced.

_Speaking of uncomfortable._

"Oh totally! These are adorable too. Look at the flowers. Very Spring," she nodded and lifted a pair of equally small underwear. Where the hell did she see flowers? I could barely see the actual _underwear_.

Shaking my head, I looked down to see what I had wound up in front of. My section wasn't so bad. Boy shorts were much more sporting to someone like myself who hated anything that resembled a torture device. These were the best, especially if I wanted to walk around the apartment without pants on, which, let's face it, was _almost every day._

"Oh these are perfect," I muttered lifting up a pair that had comic-like onomatopoeia sayings all over them. Once I found something I liked in my size, it was easier to open myself up to other pairs. After a few minutes, I had a handful of six pairs of boy-shorts and made my way to the dressing rooms. The line was shorter than I thought it would be, and I effortlessly walked to an empty stall. Someone, however, dashed from behind me and pulled me in with them. My heart started to race.

"What the fuck?" I started to shout, but a hand covered my mouth. I averted my gaze from the tanned, masculine hand to a pair of cautious ruby-red eyes that was focused on the door. My body froze and pulled his hand away with a jerk.

"It's _you_," I gaped. The gentleman in question looked down to meet my gaze and his eyes widened as well.

"Whoa, bar girl. Never thought I'd see your hot little self again," he grinned and tipped his fedora.

"Good to see you again," he bowed. I grunted and slapped his shoulder.

"Why the hell are you pushing people into Victoria's Secret stalls? Wait, you know what? Back up. Why are you in here at all," I narrowed my eyes with judgment. He smiled and stood back up to his full height.

"What? No hello? No 'Oh, Kamui, what a nice evening. You _totally_ made my night'?" I frowned and smacked him again.

"Why would I?! I didn't even know your name until _I heard it on television_ this morning, you idiot!' I bit out. His face turned sympathetic and laughed lightly.

"Ah, so you saw Taisho and I get bombarded by the paparazzi, huh," my arms flung wide open.

"Duh!" I yelled, and was met with his hand to my mouth once again.

"Will you shush? They're here trying to trail me again. The vultures won't leave me alone," he whispered and took his hand away.

"Geez. You buy lingerie for your future sister-in-law as a bridal shower gift, and suddenly I have a mystery girlfriend that I'm hiding from everyone," he mumbled with a pout as he turned towards the mirror to fix his disheveled hair. I looked at him with dismay and cleared my throat.

"So you thought, in a sheer moment of genius, that hiding in a stall with a girl who looks oddly similar to the one you made out with in a club would help your cause?" I swung my hand towards the door. He stopped prepping his hair mid-swipe and a little bit of his tan flushed white. He looked at me with shame and closed his eyes, slapping his hand on his forehead.

"I didn't think this through," his eyes squinted and he frantically started to turn in circles. Worried for his sanity, I calmly held my hands out to keep him away from me, and ushered him to the small chair in the stall.

"Sit down, crazy. I'll look out to see if anyone with cameras is still hanging around," I leaned to the door and slowly opened it. A long line of women met my gaze, and one angrily asked if I had finished yet. I glared at her and ignored her bratty stomp. No one suspicious caught my eye.

"It doesn't look like anyone is stalking you, anymore. Are you sure they were following you?" I leaned back in shutting the door, and saw him staring at me.

"I'm famous. Of course they're following me," he stood up and brushed his shirt down and adjusted his hat.

"Now, I will take my leave. By the way, these are cute. Mind if I give my opinion on them?" he said holding up the underwear. My cheeks flushed red as I tugged them away from him.

"No, now get out, you paranoid pervert," I pushed him out of the stall and heard the women gasp from the line. Kamui smiled and waved at them, and pointed in my stall.

"She's almost done. Bye sweetie!" he waved and leaned in to give me a quick peck on the lips, smearing my lipstick. A shocked squeak erupted not only from me, but from the other girls as well.

"The hell was that for?!" I put my hand over my mouth. He kept his smile and slipped a card into my hand.

"If you want more, call me from that number. What is your name by the way?" he asked quickly. I was so caught up in the moment, that I let it slip.

"Ren Honami,"

"Well, Ren Honami, I will be seeing you later. Bye!" Kamui disheveled my hair and walked off with a slight wave and a wink to the girls in line. All emitted a shriek of disbelief and started to jump up and down. I shook my head in awe, and looked at the card he had given me.

_Wait, did he say he'd see me later? How the hell would that work. He only knows my name. Ugh, whatever._

I walked out of the stall with the underwear I planned to try on, but figured they'd fit regardless. The girls all stared at me as I walked out with my hair messy. I could see the judgment in their eyes.

"What, you've never seen a girl carrying underwear before?" I defensively asked and swiftly walked by. The girls grunted at me and huffed. Not sticking around long enough to hear the prissy attitudes they would give me, I went off to find Sango and Kagome.

After a few minutes, I noticed a small group of people in the corner talking and three walking out hastily.

_They look familiar. _

"REN!" I heard my name loud and clear.

Upon closer inspection, I realized the two that had stayed were my roommates. Sango was excitedly dancing around Kagome who was smiling with pride.

"Ren! Where were you? We have things to tell you!" Sango jumped up and down at me and I braced myself for the impact. I noticed Kagome once-over me and realized I hadn't fixed my hair or the smeared lipstick on my face.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing," I replied quickly and grabbed their arms.

"Are we done? We're done," Kagome and Sango started to argue with me about the gesture, but I was interrupted by a shorter girl who ran in front of me.

"I need Kagome," she stated with a determined look in her eye. I stopped mid-step, causing the two behind me to falter slightly.

"What is your deal?" Sango growled at me, and Kagome tore her arm away from my grasp.

"Yeah, you jerk. Don't go tugging people around like that," I looked towards her and nudged my head towards the girl's direction.

"You have been requested," Kagome's face morphed into a confused twist and looked in front of me.

"Do I know you?" she asked. Sango and I were intrigued as the smaller girl turned her attention to Kagome.

"I'm Rin Taisho. I believe you know Sesshoumaru Taisho?" she folded her arms. I could see the color drain from Kagome's face.

"Oh shit, you're married to that guy?" she gasped.

The girl, Rin, rose a brow as our jaws dropped.

_No fucking way!_

* * *

Well there you have it! Chapter 4. Rin has come into the picture! I can't wait to finish the next few chapters. Ah! Such a fun setup. Anyway, I hope to have chapters up more frequently. I'll aim for once a week. Please let me know via review what you think about it so far! Thanks for reading and catching up!

SKK


End file.
